


A Moment Away

by deviant900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant900/pseuds/deviant900
Summary: The view around them didn’t come close to the one in front of him, though, and he drank in every single detail. Who could blame him? Connor just looked so good with his legs spread on each side of Hank, his arms around his shoulders...





	A Moment Away

**Author's Note:**

> a little something to break in the new account. i have a very specific headcanon about androids that is crucial to my existence. i think it'll be pretty obvious when you get to it. it's a great headcanon, don't @ me.
> 
> song of the day: [cade - make you feel loved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPmclUWF8XE)

Hank hadn’t taken Connor’s suggestion of a vacation seriously when he had first brought it up. He had shrugged, made a passive comment about his presence being too necessary, and then they didn’t speak of it again for a while. It wasn’t like Hank had lied to him. They were both crucial to keeping the peace in the precinct, what with the revolution just a year ago, and androids becoming a new staple within the DPD. Fowler needed them there. 

But Connor had been insistent. He had always been stubborn, but he had been even more so on this specific issue. He hadn’t even been subtle about it. Leaving pamphlets on his desk when Hank wasn’t looking, announcing weather averages for days weeks away; they weren’t hints so much as glaring neon signs. Connor had all but shoved Hank into the car and driven them out of Detroit himself.

The pushing and prodding had been annoying at first. Hank didn’t feel comfortable leaving the station, letting it fall into disharmony, and fucking around miles away while bathroom fights still broke out between human-android teams. It left him even worse knowing that Connor had spoken to Fowler behind his back and gotten their PTO approved without telling him.

He had to admit, though, Connor had known what he was doing when he planned all of this. He had picked out the perfect place for their getaway, and even though they had just arrived hours ago, the place was growing on him.

The air around them was fresher, tasted cleaner than the air in the city. Breathing out here was certainly easier. The cabin itself, some rustic-inspired lodge with an actual gas fireplace and a moose head mounted on the bedroom wall, had been built onto the side of a hill that dipped low to the edge of a sparkling, clean blue lake. Steps jutted out from the earth, carving a safe path down to a wooden pier. Hank could already see himself spending a few quiet hours fishing from it, granted the supplies were available.

The view around them didn’t come close to the one in front of him, though, and he drank in every single detail. Who could blame him? Connor just looked so good with his legs spread on each side of Hank, his arms around his shoulders, perched on the back of the patio couch they had previously just been kissing on before all self-control was unceremoniously tossed aside with their clothing. 

Hank’s tongue dipped between Connor’s lips as his voice keened high in a moan, hips rolling against the two fingers Hank had inside of him. Connor didn’t require any preparation, not really. Self-lubrication was a perk of his creation, as he had described it to Hank, but neither of them could resist the moment of intimacy. Hank loved watching Connor fall to pieces at his fingertips, feeling the synthetic muscles clenching around him.

It was hypnotic.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Hank,” Connor moaned, his fingers curling in silver hair. Hank watching his fingers disappear inside and he twisted his wrist. Connor tensed and pulled him back close for a kiss. His mouth tasted wet and metallic, lips soft against Hank’s.

A whine escaped his throat as Connor reached down between them and grasped at Hank’s wrist. His grip faltered, struggling to find purchase, and Hank stilled his movements. The pupil’s in Connor’s eyes seemed to move and twitch, as if he was struggling to focus on Hank through the messages that were no doubt popping into his view. Hank couldn’t help staring, transfixed on them, until Connor’s nails scratched down the back of his neck.

“Please.” A single word, begging, asking of Hank exactly what he wanted. Hank slid his fingers out and watched the way Connor’s mouth fell open just more.

“You good?” Hank asked.

“Yes.” It was more a breath than a spoken word, and Connor edged forward.

Hank used a hand on Connor’s back to help him off and to his feet. He turned to sit as Connor, with his back to him, straddled his hips. One foot kept his balance on the wooden floor beneath them while the other was firmly planted on the cushion beside Hank’s leg. He gripped the back of the couch to hold himself steady. A hand on Connor’s hip helped guide him down to the tip of Hank’s cock, and he slowly, slowly, _too fucking slowly_ , lowered himself onto it.

The head breached and pushed inside. Connor’s head fell back with a loud moan. He sank down further and took every inch, Hank groaning through his own pleasure as Connor sat fully in his lap and moved. He lifted his hips once, twice, repositioned his foot for better balance. Once he felt it was good, he began to set their pace.

They started slow, finding what worked for them in the moment. Impatience eventually got the better of Hank. He dug his feet in to thrust up into Connor, and he responded just as earnestly. His hips met Hank’s in a rushing pace, and each time he took Hank inside, a moan broke from his throat. Hank’s hand found the soft flesh of his thigh and used it to change the angle he went in, spreading him wider, and Connor leaned back into it.

Connor reached down to fist at his own dick, bouncing and slapping against his stomach as they moved together. He couldn’t get quite a good grip on it, but there was friction enough as he fucked into his own fist.

Nails bit into Connor’s thigh as Hank fucked up into him. The LED at his temple spiraled and flashed bright blue, switching to yellow every once in a while, then back again. His skin seemed to glow with a periwinkle blush across the back of his neck and at his shoulders. Hank kissed the skin there, peppered with beauty marks and freckles, a perfect imperfection that he wondered how it got approved.

Connor turned over his shoulder to look at him, mouth agape with a quiet moan. His hips fell off their rhythm before he stopped, and stopped Hank with him.

“I want to kiss you.” An open, honest confession made with a breathless voice.

Hank’s fingers tightened and bit into his skin, a prick of discomfort to Connor amidst the pleasure coursing throughout his systems. His hand fell away immediately, and Connor jumped to his feet. There was lubricant oozing out of his hole and down his leg. Hank didn’t have much time to focus on it as Connor crawled into his lap. The cushions at each side of Hank dipped beneath his weight.

Hank wrapped a hand around his length to keep it in place as Connor lowered and filled himself again. A hand curled around the back of the couch, and Hank thought he could hear it groan under Connor’s strength. He didn’t have too much time to worry about getting their security deposit back as Connor rolled his hips, forehead pressing against Hank’s as he worked to reaching their previous pace.

He moaned Hank’s name, turning it into a whine as a particular thrust made his eyesight drop focus, before crashing their lips together in a desperate and sloppy kiss.

Hank kissed Connor until his chest ached, and he broke away with a heavy gasp to regain his breath. Connor let out a heavy sigh of his own. Steam poured out over his lips, drifting out and down to dissipate against Hank’s chest. His core systems had begun to overheat, and his body was trying to cool them down. Hank had learned this new fact about Connor during a particularly brutal summer day in Detroit and nearly flatlined when Connor didn’t seem panicked at blowing steam out of his mouth.

Now, watching as it disappeared into the air around them, Hank felt his blood heat and rush.

He grabbed Connor’s hips hard enough to bruise a human and quickened his thrusts. Connor practically screamed as Hank’s hips slapped against his own, cock pistoning into him and making his wires run hot. He reached for himself again, unable to find a good grip. What friction he could manage to get had his hips rolling and jerking. He fucked himself on Hank, who had stopped thrusting and traded for pressing his lips and sinking his teeth into Connor’s neck.

Overheating warnings cluttered his vision and he sent them all away. “Hank, _oh_. You’re going to make me come.”

“Yeah?” Hank’s voice came out rough and grating. He couldn’t help it; Connor looked so good riding him, taking his cock, fucking himself in his lap. Steam, white and hot, fell from his mouth, and Hank’s thrusting became faster as his pleasure spiked. Connor moaned his name again, hand on himself working desperately, rutting his hips with each stroke and thrust.

Connors eyes rolled back with an absolutely lewd moan as Hank continued fucking him. He couldn’t hold it back. It was so good, so overwhelming. His own hips stuttered before every muscle went taut, and his head fell back as he came. Blue-tinged cum splattered over his knuckles and across Hank’s stomach. Hank didn’t last much longer. Connor’s convulsing, trembling hole ripped his release from him. He held Connor’s hips to his as he spilled inside and pressed his face into Connor’s neck.

They rode their aftershocks together, Connor’s hand falling away from his dick to steady himself against Hank’s soft thigh. The air around them was filled with Hank’s heavy breath and the steam escaping Connor’s mouth as they waited for the fire rushing in their veins to subside. Connor’s mimicking breathing helped cool his systems, and he let the diagnostic windows calculating his cooldown remain up in the corner of his vision.

When Hank pulled away to look at him, Connor’s head remained where it was, lolled back against his shoulders.

A still moment hung between them before Hank leaned forward to press a wet kiss against the center of Connor’s chest. He let his tongue swipe out to taste his skin before moving to his neck, then the edge of his jaw. Another expulsion of steam, and Connor finally pulled his head up and forward to look down at him. His LED was running blue again.

Connor returned Hank’s kiss with a gentle smile. He felt sweat and heat in the older man’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. Connor’s nails eased through knots and scratched pleasantly at his scalp. Hank was far too old to be enjoying it the way he was, and so soon after everything.

Connor was the first to speak between them. His voice sounded deliciously broken. “Are you enjoying your vacation, Hank?”

Hank couldn’t help the laugh that shook him, and he leaned in to kiss Connor again. “What do you think, you little shit?”


End file.
